Birthday Cumuppance
by DarkGhostWitch
Summary: Harry misbehaves on his birthday, so James has to punish him for it. JamesXHarry. Incest. Slash. Don't like then don't read.


A/N. This story contians incest, and sexual situations. Enjoy.

Birthday Cumuppance

Suddenly, the floor was right under his head. Propping himself up on one elbow, head throbbing, James scanned the kitchen floor.

"Damn his ass!" James muttered. "Harry! Harry! Get down here now!"

Harry tied his towel around his waist, water dripping on the floor with every step. "Yeah, Dad?" he answered, entering the kitchen.

"How many times have I told you not to track mud all over the house? And now, you are dripping water all over the house!" James snapped.

With apprehension, Harry took a step backward. "Oh yeah, well, I was going to do that after my shower. I didn't know you would be home so soon."

"And how long of a shower did you have? It's eight o'clock!"

"Dad, I said I'd clean it up. Why are you so mad?"

"Harry, you are in your second week of grounding for the same thing. Every week it is the same thing," yelled James. "What does it take to get it through to you? I just slipped in your mud and hit my head!"

"Dad, calm down, I said I'd clean it up," Harry responded, taking another step back.

"That is the same thing you say every time, and I am tired of this."

"Dad, I'm sorry. OK? I will do it now," Harry said.

"And what about the water all over the place? NO! Since grounding does not seem to work, I have just the thing for you!" said James, pulling out a chair. "Get over here and drop the towel."

"Dad, No! I promise I'll clean it up now," pleaded Harry.

"NO, Harry. Not again. Get over here, NOW!" demanded James.

Taking very small steps toward his father, Harry tried again. "Daddy, I'm sorry, please."

"I don't have time for this, Harry! Bend over," commanded James. "This is going to hurt me more than it will you."

"Well, Dad, in that cas.. AAAHHHHH," Harry was cut short by the sharp stinging pain on his butt. He tried to squirm off his dad's lap, but James trapped his legs with one of his own legs. His other hand was clasped around Harry's neck.

"Aaahh! No Dad, please…aaaaahhhh," he yelled, as the second and third smack came across his ass.

"The more you squirm, the more you are going to get Harry! I...am... sick...and...tired...of...your...shit...Harry," James said, synchronizing each word with a smack across Harry's ass, "...you ...will...not...do...it...again...Is...that...understood?"

Lifting Harry up off his lap, James pushed his son to the side, yelling, "Go and get dressed, and clean up this house. Now!"

Harry grabbed his towel, and covering his front, walked gingerly up the stairs to relieve the throbbing in his groin. Harry shut the door to his room, dropped his towel, and sat down on the wood chair of his desk. Tears still streaming down his cheeks from the ache in his ass, Harry grabbed his cock and after only a few strokes, howled as he shot his load over his chest and head.

I'll have to thank Fred and George for their help. It certainly took Dad long enough to get that mad. It was definitely worth the wait though. OWW! This will make a great entry for my journal.

Over the next few weeks, Harry managed to get his dad mad a couple of times a week. Even though the grounding was a bit of a nuisance, it did give Harry a lot of time with his dad. However, Harry was not able to get to Fred and George's to get supplies. Harry was startled by a sudden voice out of the fire.

"Harry, you're home! Where have you been? We have not seen you in a month, two days, six hours and thirty-three seconds."

"Hey, George. I was just thinking about you two."

"Ooohhh, promise?" George said with a smirk. "In that case, coooommme on in!"

"I can't, I'm grounded," Harry said with a smile.

"If you get caught, won't your dad get, uh…MAD," George asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Great thought, let me take my journal upstairs."

"No, let ussss read it," George said with a leer in his eye.

"No, no, no. For my eyes only."

"You are a nasty tease, Harry Potter. I think we will have to punish you," George said, with a grin from one ear to the other.

"Oh my."

With a flick of his wand, Harry's journal flew up to his room. He smiled, and grabbed some Floo powder. "I'm all yours."

Harry walked out of the fireplace into the back room of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George grinned at him.

"Hey, Harry," said Fred.

"Hey, guys. Wow, the place looks...ah…great," Harry said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fred put a pinch too much Weasleys' Bang Powder in the Exploding Wands, but he almost has them perfected."

"Yeah, they explode at the first incantation. Not a lethal bang, though. We want returning customers," Fred chimed in.

"So, Harry..." started George.

"...how did it..." Fred continued.

"...go with your..." George interjected.

"...Dad?" finished Fred.

"Pipe down, someone will hear you," Harry whispered anxiously.

"No worries, mate..." George said.

"..we put a..."

"..silencing charm..."

"..on the room."

"So, we want..."

"Detaaaaaaillllssss," hissed Fred and George together.

"Well, I can get him mad enough for a nice spanking, but so far nothing else," Harry informed them. "He's not seen how turned on I get by it yet. And the other day, I swear I could see him in the kitchen mirror, watching me as I was leaving the kitchen."

"What were you..." began Fred.

"..wearing?" finished George.

"I took your advice. Calvin Klein Pro-stretch Briefs – God, they do feel great - and white socks. He was pouring more coffee, and his cup overflowed," Harry finished with a smile.

"You mean, he.."

"..can't feel.."

"..that HARD.." Fred put added emphasis on his last word.

"..thing against his.."

"..thigh?" Fred finished.

"Apparently not. I've been wearing those briefs and socks for weeks, and the other day was the first time I got an impression he has even noticed me."

"Well then, we.."

"..think it is.."

"..time for stage.."

"..two," finished George.

"Hey, where is the birthday boy? I got his favorite Sheppard's pie, lots of Butterbeer, and Double Chocolate Mousse cake," called James. "Hey! Harry, come down stairs and let's blow out these candles. I took the day off to celebrate your birthday. I thought we could get a bit of Quidditch practice in, too. A little reprieve from your grounding."

No answer.

"Hey, Harry!" James shouted up the stairs.

_'Oh ho - maybe he is in the shower, or bath. If you are quick, James, you might catch a glimpse of what is under those tight briefs. All wet and...' _James thought to himself.

"Damn James, get a hold of yourself. This is your son you are lusting over. Get a grip already," he whispered.

_'Then again, I am his father, and it is my job to see that he does not have any bad cuts, or broken bones. So, all you are doing is being a good parent. Yeah, that's it. Hurry!'_ James thought as he adjusted his trousers, quickly climbing the staircase. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of his nicely formed sixteen-year-old son, but the boy wasn't in the bathroom either.

_'Damn, struck out. Wait, maybe I can catch him getting dressed. Maybe even in those briefs, and those cute socks,'_ he thought as he came quietly to Harry's room, which was a wreck, as usual.

Books, clothes, and school supplies were all over the place.

"Harry, are you in here? Damn his ass! He left the house, and he still has two weeks left on his grounding," spat James.

"What has gotten into that boy? All summer, he has been nothing but trouble. Not listening to a damn thing I tell him," James grumbled, entering Harry's bedroom. As he surveyed the room more closely, he kicked a book that had been left on the floor. 

Picking up the book, he read the cover. _"Harry Potter's Journal."_

Well, maybe this will tell me what he is thinking," James said with a slight smile.

"Hey guys, thanks for the presents. I'd better get back in case Dad decides to come home early," Harry said, taking the three sacks off the table.

"Oh, don't go.."

"..already, Harry," George finished.

"..Let's try..."

"..out some of..."

"..those presents."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, guys, but I'm saving myself for him."

"You always.."

"..say that," Fred and George answered, frowning.

"..What if he..."

"..doesn't take.."

"..the bait," finished George, with a growing smile.

"Well, in that case, I'll be very depressed, and in need of some spirit lifting," Harry answered, his smile as big the twins'. "I also want to try them out before Dad gets home. I don't want to look like a total git, if I can get him to ah, help me with them. I am quickly running out of time. School starts soon!" Harry said, exasperated.

"Good luck, Harry,.."

"..and, Happy"

"..Birthday!" the twins said together.

Grabbing a bit of Floo powder, Harry stepped into the fireplace.

"Thanks guys, for everything."

"You are welcome,.."

"..partner," Fred and George called back, as Harry disappeared into the green flames.

When Harry walked back through the fireplace into his kitchen, he was startled to see his dad sitting at the table, arms crossed, looking sadly at him.

"Da-dad...you-you're home!" Harry stuttered.

"Did you have a good time shopping?"

Harry was confused. "Shopping? Oh these, no I, I was, ah…"

He was cut short by his father. "So you thought, 'Oh hey, Dad's not home, I'll just ignore the fact that I'm grounded, and go do a bit of shopping.'"

"No, sir. I just dropped by Fred and George's. They said they had some presents for me. How come your home so early?"

"I took the day off to celebrate your birthday with you."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to finish a pot and a half of coffee."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh," was all he could get out.

"Put your presents on the table and go take a shower. You are covered in soot," James said, a note of disappointment in his voice.

A sudden shock of horror bolted through Harry. "Ah, that's ok. I'll just take these up to my room, and then take a shower."

Harry moved quickly through the hallway. He stopped short of the stairs, aware of his dad's demeanor. Turning around, he made his way back to the kitchen. 

"Uh, Dad? I really am sorry I disobeyed you," Harry said softly.

"Just go take your shower, Harry. Please."

Harry bowed his head.

"Yes, sir."

Harry was scrubbing the lavender scented shampoo through his hair when he heard the door open. He stopped scrubbing and breathing simultaneously. Shock ran from his finger tips down to his toes, in two seconds.

"I am taking your clothes and the towels down to wash. Here are the briefs, and socks you like, Harry. When you are done, I would like to speak to you. I'll be in my room, cleaning." James softly spoke to his son through the see through shower curtain.

"Yes sir," was all Harry got out before he heard the bathroom door shut.

"Shit, I think I really hurt him. How the hell do I fix this? He will send me to the Dursleys for sure, by the sound in his voice."

When he finished with his shower, he did not have a towel to dry off, just his clothes, which were lying on the countertop.

_'Oh no, he will really flip if I track water through the hall and into his room.'_

"Dad?" Harry called out the door to his father. "Dad, there aren't any towels in here to dry off."

"Don't worry about that, Harry, just come in here, please. If you even care about what I ask of you, anymore."

_'Oh shit,_' Harry thought. He quickly pulled up his shorts, sat down, and pulled on his socks. Standing up he got a good look at himself in the mirror on the back of the door.

"Bloody Hell," he groaned. "You can see everything through these soaked briefs."

_'Think yucky thoughts, think yucky thoughts.'_

"Madam Pomfrey."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Wait, I've got it - UMBRIDGE. Perfect! That would shrink a watermelon."

Harry walked into his dad's room, dripping water everywhere. James was sitting on the corner of his bed. 

"Sorry about the wate..."

James cut him off. "Shut up, get over here and assume the position!"

"Wha?"

"The longer you wait, Harry, the more you will get," James said in a strong, firm tone.

When Harry just stared at him, befuddled, he began counting. "ONE...TWO!"

Harry was across the room and bent over his father's lap in no time.

"Well, now that you made me count to two, like I had to when you were a little kid," James' cold, sarcastic tone suddenly changed to one of happy enthusiasm. "That bought you eight extra swats, young man. I hope you enjoy them. I sure will."

James' tone of voice made Harry fear for his life. "Dad, wait! I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I swear!"

His father's answer came hard across his ass. The addition of the water made the smack twice as painful.

"Oh, and Harry... if you move even a centimeter off my lap, you will add ten more hits to your total."

Harry could hear the smile in his Dads voice, but before he could reply, James started the assault on his bottom. With the second smack, Harry saw stars. With the third, Harry lost his breath. He did not move a millimeter, although it took all his willpower. By the fifth smack, Harry was crying out in pain, and by the tenth he was screaming, tears flowing down his checks.

_SMACK_

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Now Harry was pleading, for what he was sure was his life.

_SMACK_

SMACK

By the time they reached eighteen, Harry had lost count. The pain in his ass was the worse pain he had ever felt – it was right up there with the Crucio curse.

It came to an end at twenty-eight. The only reason he knew it was twenty-eight was because his father sang out the last number.

Harry could barely breathe, or move. Sobbing, he made to get up, but was held firmly in place.

"Oh, NO, NO, NO Harry. Do you wish for more?" James said calmly, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry looked up at his dad and screamed out, "No, no god no, please, Daddy!!"

Still sobbing, his body started jerking in fear.

"Then don't move. We are not done," James said, gently caressing Harry's ass. "No, we are not done by a long shot. You seem to be having trouble obeying me. So, as your father, it is my job to nip this intolerable behavior in the bud."

Sliding three fingers under the elastic of Harry's briefs, his father continued in a very strange and frightening voice.

"Now, let's take these off and see just how much more punishment you can tolerate, young man! Well! What a nice shade of scarlet," James teased as he ran a hand over Harry's throbbing ass.

His dad's hands, usually soft, were like sandpaper to Harry's assaulted behind. Tears still flowing, Harry was surprised to feel a sharp pain as his dick pushed against his dad's thigh.

_'Oh, God no! Not now! Think, think what the hell was I supposed to think again?'_

Looking down at his sobbing son, James noticed some movement around his thigh and a sudden jab. It was obvious what was happening, from the wet stickiness on his thigh, and the sudden clenching of Harry's plump scarlet checks around one of James' fingers. James gently outlined Harry's butt with his middle finger. Moving his finger through the crevice between Harry's cheeks, he lingered for a moment around Harry's opening.

Harry clenched and gasped around his dad's finger.

Without any expression in his voice, James asked. "Have you been having sex with Fred and George, Harry?"

Still sobbing in pain, Harry managed "Nnnnoo, D-dddaddy."

"Don't call me 'Daddy,' Harry," James said firmly.

"Nnnnoo D-dad."

"Don't call me 'Dad,' either," James said with a growl.

"Nnno, Sssir."

"Then why would they give you such gifts as these?" James asked calmly.

Harry's eyes shot wide open. _Oh god, he looked in the bags!_

"I I I I i d d dddon't kn kn know. Th th they thth ought it wwould b b be ffffuu unny," Harry stuttered through sobs.

"So, does this mean you are into boys rather than girls?"

"C ccan wa wa we discuss, this latttter, Da..." But Harry was cut off as his dad's hand came down hard over his ass.

"Aaaahhh, I mmmean sssirrrr!" Harry screamed.

"That's my very good boy. And no, you will answer me now, or your ass will get more punishment, Harry!"

"Yes, ssir. II'm ggay!" Harry answered quickly.

Still outlining Harry's cheeks with his finger, James continued questioning.

"Have you had sex with anyone?"

"Nnno sssir." Harry managed through the sobs.

"Ahh, good boy." James went back to gently rubbing Harry's butt. "Now, let's see what all they got you."

"Da-I...I mean, Ssir, pppleease, NNNO!"

"Well, I see my little lesson might be sinking into that thick head of yours. But we must look at all your gifts Harry. It would be rude not to."

"Well now, this is quite a nice dildo. Average size, but nice looking," James said as he emptied the contents of the bags, one at a time, and placed them on the bed next to him.

"Weasleys' Never-Drying Lube. Wow, the twelve ounce bottle, and strawberry flavored, too."

James removed his other hand from Harry's butt and opened the tube. He squirted a grape-sized amount on his middle finger and massaged it between his thumb and middle finger.

"Well, it is certainly slippery. And it does smell like strawberries," James said, as he set the tube on the bed beside the dildo and ran his middle finger between Harry's cheeks, stopping at his entrance.

His cock pulsating wildly, Harry managed to gasp through the sobs, "Aaah Da, I mmmean Sssir?"

"Well you should give your presents a try, right Harry? Now, just relax."

Harry was in total confusion until he felt something pushing into his entrance. He clenched around the intrusion and let out a moan, the last bit of sobbing dying away. James had found the spot he was looking for, and slowly moved his finger in and out, pressing on Harry's prostate to cause more moaning. James continued sifting through the bags, still tormenting Harry's ass.

"What's this? A double sided dildo?" James marveled, inserting a second finger. "Well, I guess you can have a bit of fun with THAT!"

Harry squirmed when, after a while, the third finger was inserted, and given the same rhythmic motion.

"Oh, this is nice - a vibrating cock ring. Chocolate Fudge body syrup. Pumpkin body syrup," James said approvingly as he continued to inventory the second bag.

"Oh, and this is really nice - Banana body syrup. I just _LOVE_ bananas."

James removed his fingers from inside Harry, and slicked up the dildo. Gently massaging Harry's back with his other hand, he pressed the dildo to Harry's entrance.

"Ok now, I don't want to hear a sound from you, Harry. And don't move," James commanded, as he pressed the dildo to Harry's entrance.

Harry jumped at the burning, sharp stabbing pain, all his breath emptying from his lungs.

James could see Harry tense up at the intrusion.

"Careful, Harry. We don't want to have to go back and start all over again with the spanking, do we?"

Harry was sure his heart stopped at that thought. He willed every last bit of energy he had to relax. Under these circumstances, it was a terribly difficult feat to accomplish. There was also the added pain in his throbbing cock, begging for attention. He let out a silent gasp as the length of the dildo was gradually inserted.

James muttered a charm, and the dildo started moving slowly in and out, in and out. Very soon, Harry's eyesight clouded with the pleasure of the motion.

"Now, what is in bag number three? Well, two jock straps, one medium and one small. I guess they did not know your size. This one is my size, though," James continued. "More Calvin Klein's, but these are too big for you. They are my size. Hmmmm – what do you think, are these for me?"

Harry did not answer. James went on, his voice taunting.

"Ok, here you are. These briefs are your size. Now _THIS_ is most interesting. Not one, but TWO, 'Weasleys' Immortalizing Dong Makers.' Three easy steps to turn your cock into your own personal dildo, and find out what it feels like to ride your sausage. That is truly amazing!" James said with mock astonishment.

"Silly me, I thought they had a joke shop! Oooohh - a dog collar, with attached chain leash, which also attaches to the three-ring cockring. VERY nice! And, last but certainly not least, shackles for _YOUR_ feet."

Over the next half hour or so, James opened one of the Weasleys' Dong Makers. He looked it over, reading the directions and murmuring "Hmmm," or "Wow!" or even the occasional "WELL now!"

The animated dildo continued moving in and out of Harry the entire time.

"Well, they really got you a lot of nice things." James muttered another charm and the dildo stopped. "Did you enjoy that, Harry?"

"…."

"Harry?"

"…."

"Oh, right - you may talk now."

"Ooh yeah, uhm, sir." Harry moaned, his eyes glazed from the extended fucking by the dildo.

"Well this lube is still slick. They sure seem to know what they are doing," James said, leaning down. "Let's see if it really tastes like strawberries."

With that he slid his tongue between Harry's cheeks, moving the length of the crevice, and back up to stop at Harry's opening. His eager tongue flicked the rim several times, and using his hands to spread Harry's cheeks, he pressed his tongue to the entrance. From Harry's moaning, James knew his son was enjoying this, and pressed the tongue inside Harry's warm body. He continued to move his tongue in and out, with a bit of effort.

Harry's legs were turning into jelly, and he could now feel the bulge under his father's robes. His own cock was aching to be touched, because of what his father was doing to him.

Finally his fantasy, to have sex with the one man he was wildly in love with, was coming true. Harry's moans were getting louder and longer, as his father's tongue was working his hole. He was nearing his release.

James, hearing the moaning and feeling the pre-come dripping on his thigh, knew his son was approaching his release. He ceased tormenting the boy with his tongue, and caressed Harry from his neck to his still scarlet ass.

"Wow, it does taste like fresh strawberries."

"Please don't stop," Harry pleaded.

"Sorry kid, this is a punishment, not fun. You have been very bad. Now, I want you to climb up on the bed and lie on your back."

Harry slowly crawled off his father's lap, his entire body aching from being in that position for so long. Harry jerked as his ass, which was still stinging from the earlier punishment, made contact with the silk blankets. He looked at his father, who was now standing next to the bed.

James smiled, allowing his robes to slide to the floor. Harry's mouth dropped open as he regarded his father, bare-naked, dick pointing to the ceiling, for the first time.

James crawled onto the bed, drawing Harry's feet up into his lap.

"Well, let's see what we can do with this banana syrup."

Opening the jar, James looked up at his son, whose head was bobbing up and down in agreement, mouth still wide open. With a chuckle he lifted Harry's right foot up to his face and slowly removed Harry's sock. His tongue followed the garment as it was slowly removed.

Harry, not able to stand anymore, reached for his now purple, pulsating cock.

"No!" James shouted. As Harry froze, eyes wide open, mouth shut. "Remember," he continued more gently, "This is a punishment. You will not touch yourself."

"Please sir, I can't take it anymore. Please," Harry begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"No Harry, remove your hand, or we will have to start the punishment from the beginning. The shower," he added, with emphasis on the last word.

"But," Harry whimpered, and then stopped, as his dad raised his left eyebrow.

"Good boy!" James began drizzling the syrup on Harry's toes and down the bottom of his foot. Harry giggled and jerked his foot as the cold syrup slowly oozed down his foot.

Smiling, James leaned in to catch the scent of the banana syrup, which was blending nicely with Harry's sweaty foot. Watching Harry's eyes, James licked from the heel of Harry's foot, slowly up the bottom of the foot. Reaching the toes James sucked on the big toe. Harry's mouth dropped, and his eyes rolled back in his head. James wove his tongue between each of the toes and back again. At that, Harry grabbed the blankets, arched his back, and with a howl, shot his load all over his chest and neck.

James continued to lick the foot clean of the syrup, making sure to linger on each toe, sucking them like ice cubes.

"Breathe, Harry. Don't forget to breathe," James purred softly.

By the time Harry had caught his breath, James had licked his foot clean. He cast a quiet charm on Harry's left foot,and it began to warm up. When he opened his eyes, his dad was moving Harry's legs apart, and crawling up to him, brushing his tongue on Harry's still hard cock. 

Drinking in the scent of Harry's seed, James just smiled.

"I didn't ssssay, you could do that, Harry," he hissed.

"I couldn't stop it," Harry panted, grinning enormously. "That foot thing was BRILLIANT!"

"And you still have another foot!"

That said, James moved back down to the end of the bed, scooping up as much of Harry's seed as he could with his left hand. He sat on his knees, and made a show of lubing up his cock with Harry's essence.

If possible, Harry's smile grew even more.

Sliding up to Harry's groin, James lifted Harry's legs and propped them on his shoulders. Still stroking his hard cock, James tapped it against Harry's opening.

"Just relax."

"'K," Harry said, practically shooting again as he watched his dad lubing himself up with Harry's come.

_'God, that looks so good,_' he thought.

James pressed the head of his cock into Harry, who grabbed the sheets, and yelled out, a sharp pain radiating through his ass. This hurt a lot worse than the dildo. It felt like he was being ripped apart.

"Da-ah Sir, wait, **oowwwe!"**

"Just breathe, and relax, Harry. I'll go easy."

Feeling Harry relax slightly, James moved his cock back out, and then in again, a little further than before. Harry gasped, and James pulled out again, then slowly moved back inside, this time in a slow, even motion. James moved the entire length inside his moaning son, stopping when his cock was fully imbedded. After a few minutes, Harry's breathing calmed down. James began to move out, and back in at a slow pace. When he hit Harry's prostate, Harry bucked and moaned loudly. For several minutes James just moved in and out, in and out, then in as far as he could, and stopped, sensing his orgasm was getting close.

"Oooohhhh goooooddd, don't stop, keep going," Harry was going crazy. His dad was actually fucking him, and with Harry's own come as lube.

"Punishment, Harry, rememberrrr," James moaned out.

Harry opened his eye. His dad was sweating, eyes clamped shut and mouth open. Sensing something was wrong, Harry asked, "Sir, are you ok?"

"Oh, god Harry, I'm perfect. You are perfectly tight. Oh, God."

While he let his body calm down, James ran his hands up and down Harry's legs, licking the left one as much as he could. Finally, with every muscle clenched tightly, James again began moving in and out, a little faster this time. For the next ten minutes he gradually picked up the speed, until he was slamming into Harry, and causing him to scream in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad – faster! FASTER!"

Smelling that Harry's right foot was just about ready, James slowed his pace to a light rhythm.

Harry whimpered.

Taking Harry's left foot in his right hand, he buried his nose in the bottom of Harry's foot and drank in the scent. He ran his hand down the boy's leg, and back up ever so slowly, still keeping a steady rhythm into Harry's ass. He stopped at the now sweat-soaked sock, and began removing it slowly. As before, he followed the sock with his tongue, tasting the sweet and tangy drops of sweat of his son's foot.

"Warming charms are great, eh Harry?"

Harry could not answer, as his eyes were again at the back of his skull, and he was gasping loudly.

"Bbbreathe, HHharry! HHarry! Bbreath!" James hissed as he wove his tongue through Harry's toes, sucking each one.

Harry moans increased in volume until he was so loud James stopped licking and called for his wand. He quickly put a silencing charm on the room, so as not to alert the neighbors, and then threw the wand aside. He moved back to Harry's wonderfully sweet smelling, sweaty foot, and began lapping at and sucking on the heel for every drop, before moving back to the toes.

"Ooohh, gasp, aaaahhh, gasp, God, III Daddy, gasp, Daddy I'm going to come!!!!" Harry shouted between gasps.

James, his breathing more erratic, increased the speed of his thrusts and continued his assault on Harry's foot with his tongue.

"Its ok, Harry go ahead. Aaahh uuunnn." James took the big toe into his mouth and sucked for every bit of sweat he could get.

Harry bucked up and howled, as he shot his seed in long globs over his head, on the headboard, and on his chest. His whole body convulsed in ecstasy, his foot sweating more every moment.

James sucked and drank in every bit he could. Finally, with a howl of his own, and one last hard thrust into Harry, he emptied his cock inside his son. Panting, James lowered Harry's leg, but kept his cock buried deeply inside. After a few minutes, when their breathing had steadied, he slowly removed his softening cock from his son. Getting up on his knees, he bent down and began cleaning Harry's stomach and chest.

Harry opened his eyes and watched as his dad lapped up his release, and then sucked his cock into his mouth to get the last drops of Harry's seed. Harry moaned, his erection immediately renewed. He began moving his cock in and out of his dad's mouth.

"Easy, Harry. This was supposed to be a punishment," panted James. He leaned up and rested his sore body on his son's. He slowly outlined Harry's lips with his tongue, taking in Harry's breath.

Harry grabbed the back of James head and forced their lips together, pushing his tongue into his father's mouth. He kissed his father with everything he had, and James' erection returned, meeting his own. Harry wrapped his legs around James' waist.

Breaking the kiss James touched his nose to his son's and held his gaze, smiling tiredly. "I will need a bit of rest Harry; I am not sixteen anymore."

Harry grinned. "OK, I can wait."

James collapsed next to Harry, who rested his head on his dad's shoulder. James pulled him close.

"Ah, Dad."

"HHMMM."

"I mean, sir. I was-"

"You can call me Dad now, Harry," James answered, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, good. Um….Dad…I….I was wondering if, I could.…" Harry stammered.

"Just spit it out, Harry," James said, smiling.

"Well, I was wondering if…well…..if I could sleep here tonight," Harry asked, a little apprehensive.

"Oh, uh, Harry, I think…"

"Never mind. I'm sorry," Harry added, disappointment in his voice.

"You know, I was thinking earlier, that since you have proven to me you can not be trusted, in order to make sure you don't sneak out at night, that this will just have to be your bedroom from now on," James smirked. "Of course, I hate to do this to you, but the only way I will get any sleep is to have you were I can keep an arm…er…uh….I mean, an eye on you."

Harry snorted quietly.

"Now, don't argue with me, this is for your own good. You will thank my someday, Harry. After all, I believe you need a firm hand." James was interrupted by Harry's enthusiastic kiss. After a ten-minute long passionate snog, Harry lay back down next to his father, smiling and happier than he had ever been.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

James squeezed Harry in a side hug, "I love you too, Harry."

James summoned his wand again, and cleared Harry's presents off the bed and on to the dresser.

Harry looked toward the window, noticing that there was no longer any light. "Wow - the sun has gone down. What time is it?"

"Lets see…Oh, damn, it's seven forty-three. I was supposed to call Remus," James answered. "Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Woho, I got out of the shower at four thirty," Harry replied. "Does sex with you always last three hours?"

"It has been a long time for me, Harry, but no, not usually. It took some doing for me to not come sooner."

James leered at him. "Every time you walk around the house in those briefs and socks - you don't know what you were doing to me."

"Oh, well I was trying. I am glad it was working." Harry grinned impishly. "Can we see if we can go longer sometime? My personal best is five wanks in one day."

"Uh…well, sure. But I have not been able to do five since my sixth year at Hogwarts. I am not that young anymore."

"Well, I will have to be extra bad then!" Harry said with an evil smile. "Oh, and by the way, where is my present from you?"

"I think a three-hour shag is a pretty good one!" James defended. "But there is another present downstairs in the hall cupboard. IF you're good," James added with a smile. "Which brings me to another point - I want your old room cleaned tomorrow, or you will have to be punished again."

"I'll try to remember, but you know how kids can be," Harry teased, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his father's chest.

"Good night, Harry!" James grinned, kissing Harry's temple.

"Hey! You read my journal!" Harry snapped.

A/N. If I get 1 flame, that this is a gross pairing, then I'll kick you're ass from here to Timbuktu.


End file.
